


I Choose You

by wrongswillberighted



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongswillberighted/pseuds/wrongswillberighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little Red Beauty One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You

Ruby shifted slightly so her long legs were settled comfortably on the couch. Her head rested gently on Belle's shoulder. The two girls were watching sitting on the couch, the only light source being the television. It was the end of a long day and both women were too tired to do much. Ruby glanced at Belle through tired eyes and saw she was reading a book.  
"What are you reading now?" Ruby asked.  
"A lovely novel I found at the library," Belle responded, turning the page.  
"Read something to me," Ruby said.  
"Right now?" Belle asked.  
"Yeah," Ruby nodded, sitting up, "I love hearing your voice."  
"What do you want me to read?" Belle asked.  
"Anything I guess," Ruby shrugged, "Just make it an exciting story."  
"All of my books are exciting," Belle snapped, the loud thud of her slamming the book shut sent a jolt through Ruby.  
"Ok, I'm sorry," Ruby muttered. Belle huffed and reopened her book. Ruby turned her attention back to the television and soon found her finger growing numb from all the channel surfing. Ruby stole a quick glance at Belle, who seemed perfectly content with her book. She got up and walked into the kitchen.  
"You hungry?" Ruby called.  
"I'm fine, thanks," Belle answered. Ruby shrugged and pulled out some leftover spaghetti.  
"We should go out tomorrow night," Ruby said, "It's Friday and we have nothing planned. We could see a movie or something."  
"That sounds nice," came the reply. The house was silent until the beeps from the microwave brought Ruby out of her thoughts. She pulled out the plate and set it down on the counter.  
"Is everything alright?" Ruby asked, "You're quite distant today."  
No reply. Ruby quickly wolfed down the food and stood up. She walked back into the living room and saw Belle asleep on the couch, book in her lap. Ruby gently slid the book from her lap and put it on the table. Next she pulled a blanket from the end of the couch over the sleeping beauty.  
"Sleep well, love," Ruby whispered, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. Ruby turned the television off and walked into the bedroom. 

The sunlight filtering in from the window woke Belle up. She yawned and stretched, taking in her surroundings. She was in the living room, on the couch. Belle glanced at the clock. 9:30. Ruby would be at work right now. Ruby. Guilt flooded Belle as she remembered how she had acted last night. Belle stood up and the blanket slid to the floor. Ruby must have put the blanket over me, Belle thought, the guilt worsening. Belle sighed, seeing that she could do nothing but wait for Ruby to come home. Belle spent the day cleaning around the house and reading. She could work at the library whenever she felt like it, given the fact that it had not opened yet and things would need to settle down before a grand opening could happen. Belle walked over to a shelf, the wooden floors creaking with her steps. Belle looked at the numerous DVDs Ruby owned. She started to read the descriptions of them when the door opened. The click of heels on the floor gave sea Ruby's presence.  
"I'm home," Ruby called.  
"In here," Belle called back. 

Ruby walked into the living room and found Belle siting on the floor looking at her movie collection.  
"Hey," Ruby said, not knowing how to act after last night.  
"You're home early," Belle commented.  
"Granny let me have the rest of the day off," Ruby explained.  
"That's nice," Belle said. Ruby nodded.  
"I ran into Rumple yesterday," Belle started.  
"What did he do?" Ruby asked, "Do I need to warn him to leave you alone?"  
"No, it's just..." Belle trailed off.  
"What's the matter?" Ruby sat down next to Belle and put an arm around her. The younger girl looked like she was about to cry.  
"He said he wanted me back," Belle finally said, "That since True Love's Kiss worked on him long ago, it's still there and that I am supposed to be with him."  
"Are you going to leave me?" Ruby asked quietly.  
"Never," Belle responded, "I was just thinking about what he said to me though."  
"You can go to him," Ruby told her, "If it's what makes you happy."  
"No!" Belle exclaimed, "Being with you makes me happy Ruby, not him. I'm sorry about last night, he can really get a person thinking."  
"It's ok," Ruby smiled, "Everyone has those moments."  
"I... I love you," Belle stammered.  
"I love you too," Ruby smiled, a hint of scarlet appearing on her cheeks. Belle laughed and pulled Ruby close.  
"Since we have some extra time," Belle grinned, staring at Ruby's red lips.  
"We should probably put it to good use," Ruby smirked, and leaned in.


End file.
